english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Stephen Prince
Derek Stephen Prince (born February 5, 1969 in Inglewood, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: DemiDevimon, Impmon, Ken Ichijouji, Piedmon and Veemon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Shino Aburame in Naruto and Uryu Ishida in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zentrix (????) - Zeus 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Clerk *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Louca *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Nine-headed Snake 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Reki *Accel World (2013) - Sulfur Pot (ep19) *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Marylcian *Arc the Lad (2001) - Gene, Hunter B (ep2) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Julian Crouse (ep1) *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Li Yong Fa, B-Daman Player (ep3), Boy (ep1) *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Taito Magatsu *Bleach (2014) - Uryu Ishida *Blood Lad (2014) - Demon A (ep5), Henchman (ep1), Sabao, Spectator 1 (ep3), Zombie 2 *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Ichiro Binkan *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Ichiro Binkan *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Reiji Shiratori/Astaroth *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Lin, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010) - Selim (ep43) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) - Impmon, Ken/'Digimon Emperor', Veemon, DemiDevimon, DemiVeemon, Digitamamon (ep23), Piedmon *Digimon: Fusion (2013) - Jeremy, Flymon (ep5), Gotsumon *Disney Stitch! - Kenny, Factory Guy (ep39), Fruitseller Man (ep32), Khan Crewman A (ep31), Khan Crewman C (ep31), Taro's Father (ep18), Wishy-Washy (ep29), Woody (ep33), Yuki Daruma (ep10) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014) - Cop C (ep2), Sneech's Cousin (ep9) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Frieza (ep?) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Agent (ep11), Attacker#2 (ep10), Dollar#2 (ep11), GG (ep11), Student#4 (ep10), Syndicate Member#1 (ep13), Takechi (ep10), Yellow Scarf Member, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Elekin, Jean-Henri Fabre (ep30), Orville Wright (ep17) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Gun Frontier (2003) - Tochiro *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Aretenborough, Jamo-ichi (ep4), Mogyu (ep2), Operator (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Examinee A (ep6), Lippo, Security Guard (ep39), Tocino (ep40), Worm *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Boy A (ep1), Commentator (ep2), Fan (ep1), Inprisoned Local (ep11), Soldier (ep12) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Guts, Male Student (ep1), Saburo Seiryu (ep14) *Love Hina (2002) - Keitaro Urashima, Lamba Lu (ep19) *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Anchor A (ep8), Anchor B (ep8), Announcer (ep17), Brenda (ep15), Bus Announcer (ep10), Bus Tour Guide (ep21), Cafeteria Lady (Elder; ep8), Cafeteria Lady (Younger; ep8), Cherry, Clerk (ep9), Clerk (ep17), Clerk (ep23), Comic Market Staff B (ep12), Cooking Researcher (ep12), Cooking Teacher (ep5), Couple (Female; ep9), Cousins (ep13), Customer (ep2), Deer Boss (ep21), Delinquent (ep3), Drunk (ep3), First Runner (ep8), Game Voice A (ep20), Game Voice B (ep20), Game Voice C (ep20), Game Voice D (ep20), Game Voice E (ep20), Game Voice F (ep20), Girl A (ep24), Girl B (ep24), Girl C (ep24), Granny (ep9), High School Girl (ep3), Host (ep19), Hostess (ep19), Hosts (ep21), Loli Teacher (ep3), Passerby (ep9), Passerby (Female; ep8), Performer (ep5), Receptionist (ep10), Register (ep8), Reporter (ep20), Salesperson B (ep12), Salesperson C (ep12), Salesperson E (ep12), Second Runner A (ep8), Second Runner B (ep8), Student A (ep21), TV (Man; ep2), TV Announcer (ep23), Teacher (ep1), Teacher (ep8), Third Runner A (ep8), Third Runner B (ep8), Voice in Game (ep3), Waiter (ep14), Yankee (ep2) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Suguru Misato *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Suguru Misato *Mao-Chan (2004) - Defense Force Member, Ichiro Suteki (ep22) *Mars Daybreak (2006) - Crowley *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Mondo *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Rudy Gillen, Baby's Subordinate (ep17) *Naruto - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2017) - Shino Aburame, ANBU (ep90), ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep304), Daimaru (ep316), Flashback Ninja#2 (ep175), Flashback Voice#10 (ep175), Funari (ep122), Henchman (ep195), Hyuga Ninja on Roof (ep157), Iggy (ep233), Innkeeper (ep286), Intelligence Ninja B (ep197), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Man (ep176), Medic Ninja (ep183), Mist Ninja (ep242), Sand Ninja (ep32), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep115), Tonbo Tobitake (ep160), Villager (ep231), Worker (ep115), Zaji *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Shino Aburame, Daimyo (ep32), Izumo Kamizuki (ep37), Rogue Ninja (ep8), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Tobi *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Breed, Koichi, Student B *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Bello (eps1-5) *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Arashi Nagase *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Commentator (ep19), Gas Station Attendant, Ida (ep19), Naoki Konishi *Planetes (2005) - Chung (ep6), Technician (ep8) *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Beshimi, Cho Sawagejo, Gekki, Genji, Genta, Ginji, Man (ep35), Nishiwaki, Quick Draw Swordsman (ep17) *s-CRY-ed (2003) - George Tatsunami (ep4), Inspector (ep1), Man B (ep2), Masaki (ep1), Officer (ep1) *Saint Tail (2001) - Boy A, Toshio (ep7) *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002) - Dr. Parasite (ep6) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Kibao (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Daluma Captain (ep21), GP Captain *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Tsutomu Ryuzaki *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Knight (2010) - Day Class Teacher (ep1), Hunter Association President (ep4), Kaseumi Kageyama, Level E Vampire (ep5), Level E Vampire (ep8) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Hunter Association President, Kaseumi Kageyama *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Cat (ep9), Yasuhiro Takashima (ep9) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Takehito Uehara *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Ken Ichijouji, DemiVeemon, ExVeemon, Imperialdramon, Paildramon, Veemon *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Beelzemon, Impmon, Train Operator *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Keitaro Urashima *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Keitaro Urashima *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Suguru Misato 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Police Communication *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Uryu Ishida *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Exwire Member, Hearing Officer, Reiji Shiratori *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - DemiVeemon, Veemon, Pizza Guy *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Birgit Pirjo *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Man A *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Shino Aburame *Redline (2012) - Little Deyzuna *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Akino, Hidden Leaf Villagers, Shino Aburame *WXIII: Patlabor The Movie 3 - Shizuo Miyanomori 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Dogumakuro (ep1), Volt *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Keisuke Yuuki *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001 - Keisuke Yuuki *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Keisuke Yuuki *KITE Liberator (2008) - Tsuin *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Ichiro/'Kikaider 01' *Love Hina Again (2003) - Keitaro Urashima *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Operator (ep10) *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Shino Aburame *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Shino Aburame *The Cockpit (1999) - Additional Voices *Yukikaze (2005) - Tom John (ep3) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Rocket Grunt (ep4), Ty (ep9) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Crazy Bee *Iron Monkey (2002) - Baker, Ruffian Leader, Soldiers, Suspected Monkey Donator, Suspected Street Performer *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Hanada *Weather Woman (2000) - Assistant Director, Bald Director, Executive with Cigarette, Takarayama 'Movies' *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Elgar 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Fishface (ep40), Treacheron *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Jetara (ep3) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Tire Org (ep5) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Elgar *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - Elgar Video Games 'Video Games' *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Beelzemon, ExVeemon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (ExVeemon), Impmon, Veemon *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Shino Aburame *Phase Paradox (2001) - Staff A *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Nuke Usagimaru *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Nuke Usagimaru *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Nuke Usagimaru, Spiritas *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Belkan Squadron *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (2004) - Jake *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Ein *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Crowley, Alvero Kronie *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Albert Costner/'Dark Lord', Morezard Guard *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Uryu Ishida *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Kokichi Oma *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Beelzemon, Impmon, Ken Ichijouji, Veemon *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Director, Green Prism Ranger *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Narration *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Reynard *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Hooky Zueff *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Hooky Zueff *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Galdo, Soji *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Galdo, Soji *Galerians (2000) - Rainheart *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Feudal Lord, Gambit, Guild Soldier, Uld Soldier *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Judge A *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Trick *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Trick *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Even *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Vexen *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Vexen *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Micky *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Bernard Tieck, Theofratus Aurelius, Tony Eisler *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Tony Eisler *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Shino Aburame *Odin Sphere (2007) - Oswald *Operation Darkness (2008) - Adolf Hitler, Jack the Ripper, Scientist *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Announcer *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Claude, Graham *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Man Listening to the Radio, Punk's Buddy, Takaya, Takeharu Kirijo, Terrified Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Takaya, Takeharu Kirijo, Veteran Officer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Man Listening to the Radio, Punk's Buddy, Takaya, Takeharu Kirijo, Terrified Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Announcer, Naoki Konishi *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Abbot Hugo, Kiyoharu *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Galahad, Knight, Vitali *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Young Krux *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Berg, Harley, Moll *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Gododdin Man B, Knight, Rolance Guard, Villager *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Patrick T. Hyarms *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Doctor 1, Dr. Leonardo Bello, Eugene Carlton, Hans Nilsen, Master Vakhushti, Sergeant Major Lopez *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - chaos *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Narration, Zilva *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Chester Stoddart Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (179) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (160) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2018. External Links *Knights of the Dubbing Prince Category:American Voice Actors